Two rate three color marking (TRTCM) technique for regulation of network traffic includes classifying data traffic into green, yellow and red based on one or more traffic parameters including, for example peak information rate (PIR) and committed information rate (CIR). A network service based on the TRTCM may discard all the red frames, forward the yellow frames with relatively high drop probability and forward the green frames with a low drop probability. A large metro Ethernet based network with numerous different flows pertaining to different customers may include numerous individual flow based policers.
Each of the policers may perform color classification of the traffic based on the instantaneous rates, causing a significant volume of yellow traffic to be injected into the core of the network. In the core of the network, if a scheduling delay occurs the data frames may be piled up in a queue and may exceed the CIR, and thereby may be marked as yellow by the policers in a next immediate node. The resultant yellow frames may include both green frames as well as yellow frames from the edge node. Both the yellow and green frames from the edge node may compete for a common queue of resources in subsequent nodes of the core of the network causing inconvenience and network traffic congestion in the core network.